Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Info Personality Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. It's possible that if she didn't have to worry about her secret that she'd be more involved with her classmates, as she once expressed a desire to participate in planning school dances. Appearance Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and grey eyes. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her wolf ears. In Ever After High Family Cerise is both the daughter of Little Red Hiding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and therefore is a child who should not be. Though Cerise seems to have had a warm and loving childhood in their care, now that she is preparing to take over from her mother, her heritage is catching up with her. Friends Raven Queen is a friend of Cerise and one of the few students at Ever After High who knows of Cerise's father. Daring Charming is familiar enough to greet her by name, and Cedar Wood is her roommate - who doesn't know of her secret and she seems to at least manage to get along with her. Pet Cerise owns a pet direwolf named Carmine. Romance Cerise notes that she's "always been drawn to the leader of the pack," suggesting she has a thing for Daring Charming. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Cerise and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she, Raven and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apple White's room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven, Cerise, Madeline and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Ever After High characters Category:Daughters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairy Tale characters Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrids Category:Wolves Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Athletes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Tough characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Fast characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:European characters Category:Italian characters Category:German characters Category:French characters